joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO: Ninjago
LEGO NInjago is a great of ninja lego people. Team Ninjago 'Sensei Wu' Wu is the current living master of Spinjitzu, and the mentor of the five ninjas. He is also the Dark Lord's younger brother, as well as Lloyd's paternal uncle and The First Spinjitzu Master's second born son. Following the battle that led to Garmadon's banishment during their adult years, Wu hid the Golden Weapons and put Dragons as their guardians, knowing that Garmadon would return. He also saved the last Sacred Flute, a weapon used to combat the Serpentine, from destruction. He loves drinking tea, has a larger wisdom than Zane, and good at hand-to hand-combat, though he also has a sense of humor (as shown in the second half of the pilot episodes). He also holds some respect to Garmadon, despite being enemies with each other. He seems to have romantic feelings for Lloyd's mother Misako, despite her choosing Garmadon when they all lived together. In the end, following the defeat of the Overlord, Garmadon is back to his good self, and Wu is relieved to have him back. 'Kai the Red Ninja' Kai is the Red Ninja of Fire. He is Nya's brother, and rider of the Fire Dragon Flame. He was a blacksmith and fought like a samurai before Sensei Wu found him, and when Samukai kidnapped Nya, he took it upon himself to become a Ninja to save her. Being impatient and aggressive, he was last to unlock his true potential, being held back by his ambition to become the Green Ninja. Kai is not the most logical of the four but is charming and flirtatious. He was first to discover the identity of the legendary Green Ninja (triggering his elemental powers), Lloyd. He was also the last Ninja found by Sensei Wu. When using his true power, he becomes a transparent fiery red, is the most powerful but also the most dangerous. His powers are the ability to make a beam of fire shoot in any direction, burning anything in sight, and fly around like a scorching meteor when his true potential is unleashed. 'Jay Walker the Blue Ninja' Jay Walker is the Blue Ninja of Lightning, born in a junkyard to Ed and Edna, and rider of the Lightning Dragon Wisp. He has a crush on Nya (Kai's younger sister), and was second to unlock his true potential after Nya kissed him. He is an inventor, not to mention the funniest as he is always cracking jokes, is foolish, and doesn't take many things seriously, in most episodes (but in matters concerning Nya, he and Kai are equally serious and driven). When using his true power, he becomes a being of pure lightning (becoming transparent and glowing an electric blue), giving him extra strength, together with the abilities to teleport, levitate, and use wind. 'Zane Julien the White Ninja' Zane Julien is the White Ninja of Ice, the smartest of the five and rider of the Ice Dragon Shard. He is a ninja type android a.k.a a nindroid, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. When his father Dr. Julien Tinkerer was captured by the Skeleton Army, his memory was wiped and he appeared to have the memory that his father died. Zane is very calm and quiet and takes things a little too seriously to the point of having little to no humor, unless he turns on his "funny switch". He was the first to unlock his true potential. When he uses his true power, he becomes like a statue of ice. His seen powers include freezing his immediate surroundings, moving faster than normal when performing Spinjitzu and unleashing streams of ice, which he uses to freeze the Treehorn Queen after they are attacked by her clan. He has become the friend and owner of a robotic falcon also created by his father as a companion. The falcon led the Ninja to the Bounty, to Lloyd's forest base, and to Zane's "birthplace", making it an important ally on their travels. 'Cole the Black Ninja' Cole Hence is the Black Ninja of Earth, leader of the team, and rider of the Earth Dragon Rocky. Cole is strong and solid. He has shown this strength on several occasions, such as in "Tick Tock" when he hurled a treehorn. Though enrolled to become a dancer by his father, he was hopeless and ran away from the school, lying to him in his letters, afraid that his father would be crushed by the truth, as in fact he was. He was afraid of dragons until he rode the Earth Dragon, bonding with it and naming it 'Rocky' currently he is now afraid of snakes. He is the only dancer to succeed in performing the 'triple tiger sashay' move since its creation. His relationship with his father is what kept him back, and he was third to unlock his true potential. When he uses his true power, he becomes an Earth Elemental, turning a transparent brown color, giving him super strength and becoming nearly invincible to physical harm, as seen when he was able to unearth himself and his father from a pile of debris that had collapsed on them during a Serpentine attack. His special golden weapon is the Scythe of Quakes, which makes earthquakes and many more abilities. '[[Nya (''Samurai X)]] Nya is Kai's younger sister and she is also known as the mysterious Samurai X in the first season. Treated as someone not equal to them by the Ninja and Sensei Wu, she took on the persona of the Samurai to show what she could do and beat them at their own game, using her exo-suit, various gadgets, and a shrinkable samurai suit. Her identity as the Samurai was first discovered by Kai, but upon being amazed by her skills, Kai agrees to keep it a secret. Jay has a crush on her, which she seems to know though she can get frustrated by his constant attempts to impress her. When the Serpentine sent her on a roller-coaster to her doom, she finally confesses to Jay about being the Samurai and kisses him, unlocking his true potential and allowing him to stop the ride. Following her revealing of her Samurai persona, the other Ninja start to develop a respect for her. She also helps the Ninja take care of the Ultra Dragon and repairs the Ultra Sonic Raider. In the final two episodes, Nya is tainted by the Overlord's darkness and becomes an enemy, until Lloyd's victory, which purges her of the evil and returns her to her normal, goodhearted self. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon the Green Ninja Lloyd Garmadon is the Green Ninja of Creation, as well the son of Lord Garmadon and Misako, the nephew of Sensei Wu, the paternal grandson of The First Spinjitzu Master and rider of the Ultra Dragon. Upon learning that he is the Green Ninja, the other Ninja realize that they were intended to protect and train Lloyd for the future. In the second season, he learns Spinjitzu tackling the Pirates, makes peace with the boys at his old school, learns how to properly utilize his elemental powers, and is aged into his teen years, all bringing him closer to his destiny. When he meets his mother at the Museum of History, he is initially embittered that she abandoned him, but they make their peace and work together to defeat the Stone Warrior. Eventually, he too reaches his own potential and becomes an Creation Elemental, somehow he manages to defeat the Overlord, fulfilling his destiny. In the end of season 2, Lloyd became the Golden Ninja. Lord Garmadon He was presumed to be the Dark Lord of the prophecy that is to be faced by a legendary warrior called the Green Ninja for the fate of Ninjago, though it later turns out that he is nothing more than a pawn to the Overlord, the true Dark Lord. He was originally the loving brother of Sensei Wu, until he was bitten by an infant Great Devourer and turned evil. Even after that point, the transformation was a slow one and he became Misako's husband and Lloyd's father, but finally he succumbed and tried to steal the weapons, though he is banished to the Underworld. In the pilot episodes, he escapes into a space-time rip created by the Golden Weapons where he gains the power to be able to wield the weapons and an extra set of arms. Throughout the first season, he returns to Ninjago with the help of Wu after learning his son is in danger and forms a temporary truce with the ninja. However, he soon discovers that Lloyd is the Green Ninja, a warrior destined to face Lord Garmadon, something that father and son do not want. In the season finale, the ninja are forced to give Garmadon the Golden Weapons since it is their only last option in destroying the Great Devourer, which succeeds. Misako Garmadon Lloyd Garmadon's mother and Lord Garmadon's wife. Upon realization that her son is the Green Ninja, she left Lloyd at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys to go on a journey, hoping to find out more about the prophecy and stop the battle between the Green Ninja and the Dark Lord, wanting to save them both. It is shown that Wu, Garmadon and Misako once lived together (perhaps with Wu and Garmadon's father) and that she was taught Spinjitzu, as seen in "The Day Ninjago Stood Still", but as Garmadon became evil, it led to a separation between Misako and Garmadon. Though willing to save Garmadon and still holding feelings for him, she says to Wu that she should have "chosen" him. Even Garmadon himself admits that he still loves Misako, as he knows that things didn't work out for them when his evil grew; he even admits that he would allow her to rule with him by his side. Eventually, Garmadon, completely cured from the Overlord's control and the Devourer's venom, reunites with Misako, and they, along with Lloyd, head off for a private family reunion. The First Spinjitzu Master''' A legendary man and essential element of the series' backstory, though he is only ever seen in person once and never speaks. He is the one responsible for the creation of Spinjitzu, the Four Golden Weapons, which led to the creation of the land in Ninjago, and the defeat of the Overlord. Before his death, he entrusted his two sons, Garmadon and Wu, to protect the Weapons. Unfortunately, unknown to him, Garmadon planned to take the Weapons for himself to recreate Ninjago in his own image after being bitten by the Snake Demon called the Great Devourer, whose venom had made Garmadon the Dark Lord. Lloyd becomes the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Category:2011 series debut Category:Rated 12+ Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios